ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Andromeda
Andromeda, better known as Andi, is the Mechane's head engineerComic #1043, "He Assumed It Was a Cholesterol Thing". She served under Julio Scoundrél and also worked under Captain Bandana Secundus. She was briefly the captain during the mutiny she lead. Biography ''Blood Runs in the Family'' Andi was first seen on the deck of the Mechane during Vaarsuvius' and Laurin Shattersmith's caster fight.Comic #935, "Caster Fight". She was soon identified by Bandana as the ships's engineer.Comic #951, "Helping Hand" ''Utterly Dwarfed'' When Julio Scoundrél left to tour the Outer Planes, he left Bandana in command of the ship. From early in her tenure as captain, Andi showed signs of insubordination towards the younger captain. She repeatedly failed to address Bandana as captain,Comic #952, "Weather or Not"Comic #988, "Much Less Swordfighting" and expressed distress at the "taking orders from a kid".Comic #961, "Hearing is Believing" In a conversation with Belkar, she said she had "more of a claim to this ship" than Bandana, based on her 15 years of service as engineer, and that Bandana's tenure was only a temporary arrangement. A competent mechanic, Andi was able to jury-rig the ship to limp into port at Tinkertown after it suffered damage from the weather summoned by "Durkon". However, her repairs needed to be carefully undone and repaired properly at great expense once in port due to their unstable nature.Comic #965, " The Bargain Hunter" Andi led the crew in complaining to the captain when the decision was made to take the Order to Firmament. She felt that they had provided enough "ferry service" to Roy and his party and should get back to their regular practice of air piracy. The crew was mollified when Roy offered them money to compensate for their lost opportunity, with Andi the lone holdout.Comic #1028, "Don't Even Ask About Electrum" When the ship was running through Passage Pass, they were ambushed by a clan of frost giants. With the boulders hurled by the giants damaging the ship, Andi recommended retreatComic #1055, "All Hands on Trend", but Bandana decided it would be better to run through the ambush, with the Order providing cover for the ship as it went. When Haley and V went to deal with a band of giant clerics, Andi assumed they had abandoned the ship and again counseled retreat.Comic #1057, "Suggestive Content" With the envelope venting gas due to a rip torn by a trio of boarders, and three of the crew killed by the giants, Andi for a third time told Bandana to turn off the pass. She was rebuffed and admonished to get back to repairing the ship rather than second guessing Bandana's command. (Notably, Elan was busy repairing the envelope while Andi was panicking.) Andi became enraged by the younger captain's rebuff, calling her a "stubborn little brat" and "Little Miss Junior Captain". She struck Bandana from behind with a spanner, knocking her unconscious.Comic #1062, "Spanner in the Works" Initial reactions from the crew to Andi's mutiny were mixed. Felix was shocked at her, and called the action mutiny. Carol focused on Bandana's well-being, and pointed out her seniority to Andi. Kwesi panicked. Mateo, who was at the helm, responded to Andi's command to turn off the pass, calling her "captain", but remained uncertain about how they would navigate the mountains off of the charted route. Andi's decicison to leave the pass while simultaneously losing lift gas and altitude lead the Mechane to become stranded in the mountains. While she worked on the engines Bandana was able to convince the crew to free her and resume command. Bandana punished the mutineer by redistributing her share of the loot to the rest of the crew. Current Activities Name In the initial published version of #951, "Helping Hand", Andi was referred to as "Sally". By #961, her name had been changed to Andromeda, aka Andi, and the text of #951 was changed to match this decision. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Living Characters Category:Crew of the Mechane